


We Are Gathered Here Today

by ElenaCee



Series: Devil's Trap [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCee/pseuds/ElenaCee
Summary: God finally sees this part of His plan come to fruition.





	We Are Gathered Here Today

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it, the culmination of what this series has erratically been steering towards, and it's just as fluffy and sappy as you'd imagine. I hope you guys still like it.
> 
> It may be the culmination of this plot line, but it's not the end of Devil's Trap. I've opened a new can of worms, after all.
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for staying with me through all these parts, for reading and re-reading and liking them enough to give me kudos and comments and bookmarks. I probably wouldn't still be writing this if not for you.

From His elevated position atop a small pedestal, God looked out upon the assembled guests standing or sitting on the beach, at all the expectant faces, both human and celestial, then at the two standing in front of him, and He saw that it was good.

“We are gathered here today….” He paused.

His gaze came to rest upon Chloe, daughter of Penelope, standing before Him on the stone pedestal, resplendent in her long, flowing silvery gray dress that had clearly been tailored with celestial robes in mind, her eyes rivaling the sea behind her both in color and exuberance, her expression one that could only be described as ‘bursting with joy’. She looked so cute as she was visibly fighting to contain her emotions that He was tempted to gently scratch her behind one ear.

He didn’t.

Instead, He looked upon Lucifer, His son, the Morning Star, who would always be Samael to Him, no matter how much time passed and how much he protested. Standing next to Chloe, he looked no less adorable and young and excited, and He experienced an unfamiliar urge to pick him up and cuddle him like He should have done but never had, first for lack of a physical body, and later, because, well.

He didn’t do that, either.

As for Himself, for a being older than time, so old, in fact, that He had forgotten His own origin -, as for Himself, He could not remember ever having experienced feelings quite like these before. Not when He made the universe, not when He created the first human, not when, much, much later, He watched His celestial children reconcile after eons of conflict.

He looked at them now, scattered amongst the human guests, all of them dressed in their traditional robes. Even Samael had made a concession towards his angelic origins by wearing a silvery gray frock coat long enough to reach his calves. And they were all, every one of them, so excited, so happy, so  _ adorable. _

He allowed Himself a moment of joy and pride. This part of the Plan had worked out rather well, if He did say so Himself.

“... To finish what I started a while ago, by listening to these two -” He nodded at His favorite son and His best work - “making vows before Me, and then all of us having a great big feast that’ll last at least three days, if I know My children, which I do.”

“Dad,” Samael admonished softly, only to be elbowed by his bride, which prompted him to close his mouth and keep the rest to himself.

And that, God considered, was another reason why His work was good. There would finally be someone around who managed to keep His son in check. And so effortlessly, too.

 

* * *

 

_ Five weeks earlier _

“Right,” Chloe said, not without regret, “seems the beach is a no go. Too much risk of it being swamped by....” She trailed off.  _ News crews, Satanists, Christians, curious bystanders…. _ “Well, practically everyone.”

Lucifer nodded, looking as regretful as Chloe felt. “I fear you’re right. Bloody humans and their tendency to spoil things.” He gave her a quick glance. “Present company excepted, of course.”

Ella, who hadn’t stopped smiling since she’d learned of the date for their wedding and that  _ of course _ she was invited, nodded vigorously. “You guys  _ define _ ‘celebrity wedding’. I mean, the actual Devil marrying a literal miracle of God? All the royals can go home. Of course everyone who’s anyone and lots of someones who aren’t really anyone will try to be there.”

“So it seems.” Lucifer sighed deeply, looking rather more like a kicked puppy than like the actual Devil. “I suppose they wouldn’t stay away if we did a livestream of it for them, either.”

“Probably not.” Chloe patted his arm in consolation, then let her hand rest there, luxuriating in her freedom to touch him whenever and wherever she liked, and Lucifer, instantly mollified, gave her his special smile, the soft one.

Ella’s face promptly morphed into her ‘you guys are so cute’ expression.

“Right,” Chloe went on, before everyone could become sidetracked. “We need a plan B.”

“It has to be the beach.” With a characteristic quicksilver mood change, Lucifer was back to pouting. “Everything of significance happened there.”

Chloe knew exactly what things of significance he was talking about - landing there when he left Hell for the final time; cutting off his wings in defiance and confirmation of his intention to stay and make Earth his home; their first kiss. That beach was important to him.

Never one to dwell for long, though, he brightened as a thought came to him. “Maybe we could still do it there. Have my siblings form a cordon around us. Let them be useful for a change. Maybe Amenadiel can use his talents.”

The idea would have merit, Chloe supposed, if it weren’t for a tiny detail that Lucifer, with typical Luciferness, wasn’t considering. “Your siblings are supposed to be guests and witnesses, not guards,” she reminded him. “They shouldn’t have to be dealing with security. It’s supposed to be a celebration for them, not work.”

The Devil canted his head to one side as he gave this due consideration. “They would do it gladly if Dad told them to,” he objected, but Chloe could tell that his heart wasn’t in it. “Oh, all right. Fine.” His expression changed again. “Oh, I know, we’ll recruit the LAPD, then.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand, gently, which earned her a grin.

Dan, who always happened to be nearby whenever there was wedding planning going on for reasons Chloe was yet to fathom, leaned forward. “Maybe it’s enough if it’s  _ a _ beach. Maybe it doesn’t have to be this particular one.”

Lucifer scoffed. “They’ll find us no matter which beach along the coast we choose,” he began, then interrupted himself, his eyes and mouth opening in realization. “Oh, you’re a genius, Daniel. Unlikely genius, but genius nonetheless.”

Dan grinned. “Well, since you guys can fly and all….”

“And humans usually can’t, not without technological aid, at least,” Lucifer finished the thought. “Like I said. Brilliant.” He peered at Dan with studied suspiciousness. “Whoever you are.”

“Funny.”

“What?” Chloe prompted them. “What’re you talking about?”

Dan pointed a thumb at Lucifer. “Your prospective husband owns an island --”

“More than one island, in fact,” Lucifer corrected helpfully, grinning his Devil grin.

“... Complete with a picture-perfect beach, white sand and palm trees and all -”

“It was a bargain. Someone owed me a favor.”

“... And a small complex of buildings big enough to house any number of guests. If we keep the preparations there secret, nobody would even know about it until the big day, except for those who are invited.”

Chloe stared. “How did I not know about this?” she asked the room at large.

“Plus,” Dan went on, “it’s too far away from the mainland for any small craft to reach, and it doesn’t have an airstrip, as far as I saw from what few photos there are, so normal airplanes can’t go there, either.”

“... And how did you?” she continued, turning towards Dan.

“We can fly all the human guests over there lickety-split, with no one the wiser,” Lucifer talked over Dan. “Amenadiel can make himself useful for once and slow time during transit of the more excitable humans.”

Dan shrugged. “I may have researched Lucifer back when the two of you were getting together,” he explained, only half apologetically.

Chloe stared some more, with intent this time.

“What?” Dan said. “Just because we were divorced doesn’t mean that I didn’t care about you anymore, and he seemed like a shady enough guy to merit some research.”

“Why, thank you very much, Daniel.”

“Oh my God,” Ella said, ignoring the byplay and thumping Dan repeatedly on the upper arm. “We’re go-ing fly-ing!”

 

* * *

 

_ Two weeks earlier _

_ This is getting us nowhere, _ Chloe thought.

They had gone over all the traditional marriage ceremonies and all the words, which more or less consisted of “I do” in confirmation of whatever the officiating priest had said. There were countless earthly traditions including marriages officiated by sea captains, bare-necessities formal statements at civil offices, and even all the alternative themed marriages (Chloe was particularly partial to Beauty And The Beast for obvious reasons.)

In fact, she found things to like about nearly all of them, but she could tell that Lucifer didn’t feel the same way. He hadn’t voiced any opinion, instead seeming ready, as always, to go along with whatever she desired, but that patently wasn’t the point.

“This whole thing is supposed to be for you as well, Lucifer,” she finally said. “It’s not supposed to be ‘that absurd human tradition’ that you go along with for my sake. If you don’t feel it, if it doesn’t have the same meaning for you like it does for me, then there’s no point in doing it at all.”

His eyes opened wide in denial. “But I do want to do it, with you. I want to bind myself to you formally and confirm what I’m feeling for you. It’s just that….” He trailed off unhappily.

She hugged him. “You know what, screw all this. Human traditions don’t matter. Just let’s do this in whatever way will have the most meaning for both of us.”

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

“So, My son,” God said, looking at Samael. “I know what’s in your heart, of course, but sometimes, things must be put into words for all to hear. This is one of those times, and this is the place for you to say them, before Me, your betrothed, your siblings, and your human friends and family. Oh, and your demon, of course.”

He looked at Mazikeen of the Lilim, who gave Him an insolent little wave that amused Him no end. He’d always had a soft spot for that one. After all, she’d been on His son’s side all through his long exile in Hell. The demon, too, was wearing a traditional outfit, her formal armor made of black leather and hell-forged steel proudly representing Hell and thus completing the triad with Heaven and Earth. God approved.

“Right.” Samael gave Him a nervous glance that made Him want to ruffle his son’s hair, before turning to face his bride. “Chloe. You know that I never lie, and that I take my vows very seriously.” He paused, swallowing.

God, who knew exactly what His son was feeling - one of the advantages of being God - marveled at the complexity of Samael’s emotions. He was pretty sure that He had not made him able to feel all that. Clearly, Samael - or maybe He should indeed take to calling him Lucifer now - had moved beyond the limits his Creator had made him with.

And wasn’t that, well, divine?

Chloe, who would be blazing with happiness if happiness were visible to human eyes, took her groom’s hands in both of hers, smiling encouragingly.

 

* * *

 

_ Two hours earlier _

Lucifer adjusted the collar of his shirt for the four-hundred-and-twenty-seventh time and checked his reflection in the mirror for at least the two-hundredth time. Was that too much black around his eyes? Should he wear a bow tie, or would that clash with the frock coat? Should he wear his amulet of protection? Surely there was no danger of getting caught in a literal Devil’s Trap out here, so far away from most humans. On the other hand, he supposed it looked cool, and he needed a bit of coolness to offset his nerves.

He put it on.

He had decided against going with formal angel wear. The dress simply was too much. He’d made fun of it too often. Besides, he wasn’t an angel, not anymore, wings or no wings, so it wouldn’t be right to pose as one.

For the same reason, he’d also decided against wearing a purely human formal outfit. He wasn’t human, and this ceremony wouldn’t be following any human protocol, either. But, when it came right down to it, what exactly was he? The Devil, yes, but no longer the Lord of Hell, no longer rejected and shunned by his Father, by his siblings. So much had changed. He still needed his glamour to appear angelic or even human; therefore, he wasn’t an angel (or human) and probably never would be again - and he told himself very firmly that this was exactly what he wanted -, but since Hell no longer was his home, he wasn’t a Hellion, despite his looks. Not anymore.

Just for the hell of it - pardon the pun -, he shifted to his true form and brought his wings into this plane, and looked in the mirror.

_ Yep. _ He regarded his burned skin, his hellish eyes, the divine whiteness of his feathery limbs. A chimera, if there ever had been one. Hell and Heaven unified in his form, plus the frock coat he had decided to wear signifying his ties to Earth.

He realized he was distracting himself from what was to come. He’d have to put his vow forth into the open, for all to hear. He’d have to let Chloe know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, how much she meant to him. How was he supposed to find the right words? He’d spent hours mulling over ideas, sentences, phrases, thinking to maybe write something down and memorize it so he could be sure of what to say, but his usual eloquence had completely left him as soon as he visualized himself standing before his Father and his bride - him! the Devil! with a bride as pure as Chloe was!

As it had done before, his mind blanked at the sheer audacity.

So instead of thinking of what to say, he went back to checking his appearance in the mirror and combing his hair for the sixty-seventh time.

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

“The truth is,” Samael, no,  _ Lucifer _ said, his eyes fixed on his bride, “that, even though I’m standing here before Dad with you by my side, about to tie myself to you for eternity, I can’t help but wonder how I could possibly have ended up here. Surely, I’m the last person - Devil -, who deserves this, deserves  _ you.” _

Chloe opened her mouth at this, ready with reassurances, as God knew, but Lucifer continued quickly.

“Please, let me get this out before I lose my nerve.”

She smiled and nodded.

“I know, Chloe, that you don’t think that. You’ve told me so a few dozen times. For some reason, you chose me. Otherwise, you probably wouldn’t be here. You’re incredibly good - Dad really did His finest work with you -, but surely even your selflessness wouldn’t extend that far. So, I’m working on believing that this truly is my place. You’re so patient with me, and your faith in me is so astounding and empowering at the same time, that I swear I will do my best to prove myself worthy of that faith.”

He paused, his fingers tightening about Chloe’s. God was glad He didn’t have a physical body that could respond to emotion; otherwise He was pretty sure He’d be blinking back tears by now, and that wouldn’t do. At all.

“Also, and more importantly,” Lucifer went on, “if you’ll agree to be my wife, Chloe Jane Decker, I swear to love and cherish you for all of my existence, on the Earthly plane and beyond. I swear to respect you, your choices, your desires, and to support and uphold you throughout all the twists and turns of Dad’s ineffable Plan. I swear to gladly be your guardian, sounding board, consultant, partner, occasional flying transport, all the things you want me to be - also in bed, of course --”

There was some scattered laughter amidst the stifled sniffles.

“... and to never leave you, or hurt you, or disappoint you, to the best of my ability, from now until Hell freezes over, which I could arrange but won’t, since I don’t want to lose you. Ever.”

By now, Chloe’s eyes, sea-colored, were also beginning to rival the sea for wetness.

“As we both know, though,” Lucifer said, his voice none-too-steady, “I’m not perfect. Far from it, in fact. I know I still have so much to learn, so I’m bound to screw up here and there. Like right now, probably.” He faltered. “You’re… crying. Am I doing this wrong?”

Chloe shook her head, and the tears in her eyes fell free. “Dammit,” she swore under her breath, but God, of course, still could hear her. “I told myself I wouldn’t cry.” She took a deep breath and shook her head again. “I don’t have the words to say how perfect you are right now,” she forced out.

 

* * *

 

_ One and a half hours earlier _

“You’re about to enter into what’s basically an alliance with the Devil, Chloe,” Maze was saying. “You don’t do things like that unarmed. And in times of peace, weapons are meant to be carried openly. This is a time of peace. So. Ta-da!” She held up Chloe’s hell-forged blade, now sheathed in a beautiful double-belted sheath made of black leather with gold applications.

Chloe stared.

“Go on, take it,” Maze said. “It’s my wedding gift to you. I meant to give it to you after the ceremony, but I realized that you need to wear it now.”

Chloe managed to close her mouth. “I can’t carry a weapon to a wedding ceremony, Maze.”

“Lucifer has his wings, so he’s armed, too. So, why not?”

She considered.  _ Because it’s not done. _ Because no one ever did, outside out those themed weddings, maybe.  _ No. Because it doesn’t feel right. _

Her mind made up, she smiled. “Thank you, Maze.” She took the sheath holding her hell-forged blade that had already wounded two demons in defense of her Devil. “It’s beautiful. And kinda badass.”

Maze beamed. “Just like you, girlfriend.”

“Still.” Chloe cast about for the right words. “I can’t wear this to a wedding. I mean, this weapon could kill him, right? How can I carry a blade that can kill my husband to my own wedding?”

Maze grimaced. “Well, if you put it like that....”

That was when it hit her yet again. She was marrying Lucifer Morningstar. She was marrying the Devil. And his Father - the almighty Lord of Heaven, in case she wasn’t clear - would be officiating. And a sizeable delegation of the Heavenly Host would be there to witness.

Who did she think she was again?

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

“I don’t have the words to say how perfect you are right now.” Chloe’s face did a complicated thing, no doubt to keep from dissolving into tears right here in front of everyone, which made her look so cute that God was once again obliged to stop Himself from doing something ridiculous.

“I… I’ve thought about this moment often, always with a sense of incredulity and, at the same time, intense joy, so often that you’d think I’d know by now what to say. But now we’re here, I can only say….” She trailed off, and swallowed.

Lucifer was looking at her out of enormous eyes and a look of adoration and devotion that God hadn’t seen on him since he was a fledgling. Then, that look at been directed at Him.

He allowed Himself a moment of regret.

“Lucifer, I may have been put here, on this Earth, for a reason. This, us, may all have been planned.” She threw Him a look. “Your Father may have intended for all of this to happen. And I know that you’ve had your doubts, felt manipulated, and didn’t know whether what you or I felt was real.”

Lucifer, too, directed his gaze at Him, but he didn’t say anything. And God, being all-knowing, didn’t need to wonder what he was thinking.

But this, He couldn’t find in Him to regret. This work was good.

“But, Lucifer, I’ve never doubted. I have the advantage of being human, and I’ve learned to trust my own feelings a long time ago. So let me say here, now, with all the certainty that being human grants me, that I love you, of my own free will and with all my heart. Whenever you find yourself doubting again, know that I’ll be sure for both of us. I will never leave you for whatever reason, as long as I’m alive, and, as I can say now, beyond.”

Lucifer’s eyes didn’t move away from his betrothed, just like hers didn’t from him. He blinked, and God wondered whether the Devil’s pride would allow him to cry.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, despite your Luciferness, despite the fact that I still do the paperwork for both of us. I’ve never met anyone so unfailingly honest and trustworthy and appreciative and gentle and caring underneath all that Hell turned you into. You may think that, being the Devil, you don’t deserve love, but I vow to spend the rest of my life convincing you otherwise. You do deserve love. You  _ are _ good. This  _ is _ real.” She took a breath. “I’ll gladly be your wife, and I take you for my husband, Lucifer Morningstar, to love and cherish until the end of time, as not even death will us part.”

And God received His answer.

He smiled. There wasn’t a dry eye to be seen anywhere. The outpouring of love was palpable. This was why He’d made the humans the way they were - so one of them could eventually do what He had failed to do, and take His beautiful, broken son and heal him and redeem him, in His eyes, and in His children’s eyes, and in the eyes of the humans. And now, it had finally come to pass.

He looked out at the gathering. “My children, you’ve heard the vows. Is there anyone here who would oppose this union?”

There was a long pause, only interrupted by the sound of wind in the palm trees and the gentle crash of the waves.

“Like they’d dare,” a voice finally shouted into the silence, to laughter and scattered applause. God recognized Penelope Decker.

God waited some more, even though He knew she was right. He couldn’t sense any disapproval. The humans were ecstatic. The angels’ feelings ranged from approving to enthusiastic. The Nephilim felt nothing but joy.

“Well,” He said, after He’d waited long enough, “too late now. Chloe, Lucifer, no one has come forward to protest, and, having listened to your vows and knowing what’s in your hearts, I think there’s no doubt and nothing to add. It’s time for the symbols.”

“Right.” Visibly fighting for composure, Lucifer took hold of Chloe’s hand that was adorned with her engagement ring. “Chloe, you’ve made me very proud by wearing this, and it’s really all the symbolism I need, so I’ve decided to make it the symbol of our bond as well. This ring was made from elements of Hell, Heaven, and Earth. What’s missing to make it complete is a bit of me, so I’m imbuing it now with the power Dad gave me so long ago.”

He held her hand so the ring and the red ruby caught the light, and raised his free hand over it.

A bright light emanated from the precious stone, first red, then turning a brilliant white, almost too bright to look at. When it subsided, the red stone on the ring had turned clear, with a faint white spark in its depths.

“This,” the Lightbringer said, now holding Chloe’s hand in both of his, “is a spark of creation, captured in this stone, where it’ll remain as long as I exist.”

Chloe stared at her hand. “Wow.” She raised her eyes to look at Lucifer. “I… wow. It’s beautiful,” she breathed, holding her hand up to let the tiny spark shine for all to see. “Thank you. I.... Thank you.”

Then she reached into the folds of her dress and withdrew a small metal object. “I, uh, may have consulted with your Father on this.”

God met His son’s surprised look with a half shrug that said  _ she’s nothing if not persuasive. _

“I had to get outside intel on the right size.” She held up the ring in her hand. “Also, I can’t create stuff like you can, obviously, so I had this made by someone who can. It’s made of the same metals as mine, because I shouldn’t be the only one wearing one like it. And, since I shouldn’t be the only one sure about my feelings, I thought I’d give you visual proof.”

God smiled. He had always liked Chloe, and this idea of hers had been more proof that He’d done excellent work with her. All He’d needed to do was give her the means to realize her idea.

“It’s sympathetic magic, apparently,” she went on. “The stone on this ring really is black, but it will remain white for as long as I love you. So, if you ever have one of your mini freak-outs, just look at it, and you’ll know.” She took Lucifer’s hand and, much to God’s amusement, slipped the ring on his ring finger, literally putting a ring on it.

Lucifer blinked, staring down at his left hand and at his new ring, before raising his eyes towards Chloe, speechless for one of the few times in his existence.

God really, really loved it when a plan worked. He looked at the two of them, holding hands and beaming at one another, and then at the gathering. “This concludes the symbols. Only one thing left to do.” He smiled. “They told me to forego this bit, thinking it’s overdone, but I put My foot down. I’ve waited to say this for so long. Samael, I mean Lucifer, and Chloe, I now pronounce you, the Devil and My miracle, husband and wife.”

He watched the hug and the kiss, and saw that it was good.

 

* * *

 

They did the photo op - kissing, holding hands, gazing at one another, on the pedestal, in the gazebo near the beach, on the beach, and finally, half submerged in the water. At which point the party entirely lost what formal touch it had had.

It was warm out here in the subtropical sun. Chloe took great pleasure in taking off her now wet dress to get some air on her skin. Long dresses normally weren’t her thing, but, seeing as the Celestials were going to be wearing theirs, she’d been glad to make an exception. Now, however, it was time to be more comfortable, and the top and short skirt she’d been wearing underneath would suffice.

Some humans were following suit by divesting themselves of their more restrictive garments while others retreated into the shade of the gazebo, where the food was waiting and the live band had just finished their sound check. The Celestials, apparently comfortable in their robes, milled about on the beach with food and drinks, looking ready to settle down right there.

Meanwhile, Chloe watched Lucifer suffer through the congratulatory hugs. He, too, had taken off his frock coat, revealing a silvery gray tunic beneath that accentuated his slim figure and brought out his dark coloring, making him look especially edible. She found she was very much looking forward to consummating their marriage.

“Hands off my husband,” she mock-sternly told Ella, who, in her considered opinion, was overdoing it with the hugging.

Ella, grinning like a loon, let go of Lucifer only to latch onto Chloe. “Oh my gosh, I can’t tell you how happy I am for the two of you,” she enthused over Chloe’s shoulder. “This is all so amazing. This place, the things you said, the rings - gosh, the rings! - and have you seen some of the weddings gifts? I can’t believe all this.” She tightened her hold briefly before letting go and stepping back to beam at Chloe.

She’d probably have gone on in that vein for a bit longer if Chloe’s mother hadn’t seized the opportunity and her daughter. “Oh, pumpkin,” she sobbed, hugging her, “all the best from all my heart for you and your handsome Devil. This is the best day of my life, and that includes the one time one of my films was nominated for an Oscar.”

“Really?” Lucifer interjected, in the process of shaking Dan’s hand. “Which one?”

“‘Monsters of Mars’,” Chloe supplied, who still remembered Mom going on and on about it. “The nomination was in a technical category, as I recall.”

“And it didn’t win, either,” Mom said cheerfully. “But it still was nominated. Enjoy your achievements in life, no matter how small. Oh, Lucifer,” she switched subjects, “how do I address your Father, and does He waltz?”

Lucifer grinned. “He’s supposed to be all-powerful, Penelope. I suggest you go find out. And He normally goes by ‘my Lord’, but today, I think ‘Father’ will do.”

 

* * *

 

It was much later, and darkness had fallen. Outside of the compound, on the beach, the faraway babble of voices and soft strains of music indicated that the party was still going strong - and probably would keep going for the next few days -, but Chloe had decided that their guests could keep themselves occupied without the happy couple for a bit. She’d restrained herself long enough, and Lucifer had been all too glad to go along.

Now, they were finally alone in the spacious suite. The ring on her finger cast a soft silvery light; Chloe realized that she’d never be in complete darkness again for as long as she wore it.

Symbolic, indeed.

Lucifer, seeing her look at it, took her hand and caught her eye. “Do you like it?” By now, he was only wearing his pants, and the gentle light from her ring brought out the planes and curves of his upper body in a way that Chloe thoroughly approved of.

“Do you really need to ask?” She reared up on her tiptoes to kiss him, enjoying the warmth and feel of his skin against her lips. “I love it. I love you.” She kissed him again. “You’ve given me a spark of your powers to carry with me. How could I possibly not like that?”

He looked relieved. “I’m glad.” His expression grew more serious. “Speaking of sparks…. Chloe, I’ve been thinking about what you said a while ago, and maybe this is a good time to bring it up.” He paused.

“Yes...?”

“Do you still wish to… procreate again?”

Her heart missed a beat, only to start a spirited gallop. “Yes,” she simply said, with perfect honesty.

He gave her his gentle smile. “Thought so. Well, after spending time with Beatrice and Ephraim, I’ve come to realize that I’m not as opposed to the thought as I have been.”

“Lucifer, that’s not….”

“I mean, I’ve come to like the idea. Don’t get me wrong, the prospect of creating and raising my own offspring is still absolutely scary to me, and I haven’t the foggiest how to go about it, or what exactly I’m letting myself in for, but I’m no longer against it. In fact, the idea of you and I creating a new being together, because we want to and not because Dad told us so, has acquired a certain…. I mean, it’s something I’d really love to do. With you. So, if you promise to teach me how to rear a spawn, I’d like to give you this gift.”

She stared. “Lucifer.” The backs of her eyes were stinging all of a sudden.

“If it’s okay with you,” he added, looking unsure.

“Very okay,” she managed, and then she kissed him.

 

* * *

 

Back in the Silver City, having danced the waltz and sampled the food and drinks, God felt a ripple in the fabric of the veils. A new life was being created.

He looked out at the multiverse, at the life teeming in all the dimensions, at all the beauty and horror of existence, all the good and evil of creation. A single new life in all of this shouldn’t be more than a drop in the ocean; less, in fact.

And yet, God took notice of this one with a sense of anticipation. It was one that He’d had no hand in creating. He couldn’t  _ wait _ to see what would become of it.


End file.
